Uninvited Guest
by Apocalyptah
Summary: Miku, Kaito, Rin, Len, Meiko, Haku, Neru , & Gakupo were all staying over Luka's house, staying up all night, but will an uninvited unwanted guest come over and try to 'get rid'of them?  Filler until I think of a better story :I


Miku, Kaito, Rin, Len, Meiko, Haku, Neru , & Gakupo were all staying over Luka's house, staying up all night, but will an uninvited unwanted guest come over and try to 'get rid' of one of them?  
>(I'm gonna try to only use 1 chapter in this story because it's not really a story I'd include 2 chapters in. But I don't know, we'll see.)<p>

We were all in the back seat of Kaito's car. Well – I wasn't. I was in the front seat, with my head out the window, waving at random people. Soon I heard Haku ask "Miku, how much people waved back?" I thought for a second "three". Soon at 8:00PM we showed up at Lukas' there, we noticed Gakupo was there also. I burst into the door "hi Luka! We're here, yay!" Gakupo was lazily laying on the couch and Luka was cooking. I ran into the kitchen "what are you making?" She turned around "Cake. Chocolate." "Leek?" Luka shook her head "I'm not adding leek this time. But here." She took a leek, dipped it in chocolate and sugar, and gave it to me. I chewed on it and walked into the living room, and sat on the love seat (if you don't know what it is it's that small couch. Still don't know what it is? Go Google it).

Soon everyone was settled. Kaito sat next to me and Meiko sat on the arm chair and Rin, Len, Haku, and Neru sat on the couch Gakupo was on. Luka soon came into the kitchen and ended up squishing next to Meiko. She could've sat with me and Kaito if I wasn't taking up most of the couch, I pretty much lying down. Luka got up "I think the cake is almost done. I'll be right back." Luka came out with pieces of cake on plates; she needed to make a few trips to give cake to everyone. I asked "what will we be doing all night?" Gakupo replied "sleeping." Luka stood up "NO! We will be having fun!" I stood up, clapping and jumping up and down "Truth or dare! Yay!" Luka sighed "fine."

We were all sitting in a circle, when all of a sudden Rin asked "I wonder if Gakupo is strong enough to take Len's arms and whip him in a circle." She crossed her arms "I bet he can't" Len was shaking his head "let's not figure it out." I jumped up "I'll try!" I grabbed his wrists and flew him in circles. I slipped and he went flying into wall, landing on the couch. He got up. He looked…. Pained. He sat back in the circle with a bloodied nose. I quietly returned to the circle, also. Rin ran to the bathroom "gauze!" Len facepalmed. She obviously didn't understand that you don't use gauze for a bloody nose. She wrapped it around his nose, it wasn't tight and it was thin so he could breathe. Cheap gauze.  
>Len was probably paranoid of getting hurt – or embarrassed – again, so he went to sleep on the couch. He took off his gauze, of course. Luka thought for a minute "we could do a séance…" I tilted my head "how do we do that." Rin shook her head and sat on the couch "no no no no… isn't that how you contact the dead or ghosts or something? I'm going to sleep!" We all sat at Luka's round table, she placed bread and 6 candles and a table cover on the table. She turned off the lights and we all sat on the table, all joining hands. We all said "Our beloved ghosts, we bring gifts from life into death." Luka was pro at this stuff. She was the one of the séance to communicate. We all observed Luka. Within 10 minutes she was screaming "turn on the lights!" I tripped over the chair and turned on the lights. Kaito blew out the candles. Gakupo helped Luka sanely walk to the couch. I asked her "what happened?" She looked at me "should I believe it?" I tilted my head "believe what?" Luka quivered "t-t-t-that there's somebody….Outside!" She formed the fetal position and darted her eyes toward the window "with a knife… no escape. None…. The person outside… Will get us… No matter w-w-what…"<br>Gakupo stood up "I'll check!" He came back in 15 minutes "no one's there." Luka stood up "THEY ARE! THEY ARE! HIDE!" We all stood back. Rin and Len woke up. Rin froze "what's … going on." Gakupo looked at them "Nothing, go to sleep." Rin and Len glanced at each other, and went to sleep. Luka's eyes were shaking and her hands were clenching here head. Gakupo laid her down "go to sleep. It's fine." I thought we weren't sleeping. I sat next to Kaito on the love seat, and curled up and went to sleep. It was 1:00 in the morning. I heard crashing in the kitchen. I bolted up and sorta glomped Kaito to wake him up "Kaito! Someone… is in the house! We need to get OUT!" He was still half asleep "oh it's fine no one's her-"We heard screaming. I screamed, Kaito turned on the lights. I saw blood run down the hallway. I screamed again. Kaito grabbed me and ran out the back door. He was practically dragging me to the car. He threw me in the front passenger seat and sat in the driver's seat. He started the car, but it wouldn't go. He noticed the gas pedal was missing "H-HOW?"

We ran out the car. I noticed some one in the front door. They spotted me. No I thought. No. They couldn't see me. They ran toward me. I froze. Kaito grabbed me. We were running. In the corner of my eye I saw the murderer throw his knife. It hit Kaitos' leg. He collapsed. I screamed. I got up. I felt my hair being pulled so hard I felt my skull crack the pavement. I saw blur. I had a massive headache. I felt a sharp pain in my neck… No I thought. I wanted to say my last words "Kait-" But they wouldn't fully come out. My word bank was depleting. Everything went black, and strangely silent.

Rin, Len, Haku, Neru, Meiko, and Gakupo were all still in the house, sleeping. They woke up, noticing the missing three. Rin went outside and noticed Kaito with a missing leg, Miku with a knife through her neck, and the murderer, Kaito stabbed him with his keys to death, but he didn't have the life to get help. Gakupo and Len discovered Luka stabbed in the stomach. They all escaped, but disappeared a month later

Voice_Bank_Corrupted  
>Hatsune_Miku<br>Akita_Neru  
>Yowane_Haku<br>KAITO  
>MEIKO<br>Megurine_Luka  
>Kamui_Gakupo<br>Kagamine_Len  
>Kagamine_Rin<p>

Voice_Banks_Deleted


End file.
